1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to computer vision systems, and more particularly, to a system and method for vehicle detection and tracking in tunnels.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various approaches to traffic monitoring and control are being implemented on a world-wide basis. Most of these systems employ sensors that are inherently limited in the coverage area and, therefore, such systems in most instances are deployed in limited critical areas or roadways. Vehicles are then alerted or redirected as needed via large luminous signs posted on such roadways. Examples of such systems include electronic monitoring sensors embedded in the roadway or radar detectors to detect, count and monitor the velocity of vehicles on the particular roadways. However, these systems require a large number of sensors with the associated large investment required and, in addition, such solutions require constant and costly maintenance.
Of particular importance in the area of traffic monitoring is the monitoring of tunnels for incident detection. Detection of incidents, e.g., slow moving vehicles, congestion, wrong way driver and stopped vehicles, is critical in tunnels where there is usually a limited line of vision due to darkness or a winding roadway.
Conventional tunnel monitoring systems include a plurality of cameras located throughout the length of the tunnel with each camera being connected to a corresponding video monitor at a central monitoring location. A human operator then observes all the video monitors for incident detection. However, the conventional tunnel monitoring system has many drawbacks. For example, it is inefficient economically since a monitor is required for each camera. Observing many monitors at once is a difficult observation task for a human. Additionally, due to its monotonous nature, the operator may get bored and/or tired and might miss important events.
Therefore, it would be highly desirable to develop systems and methods for monitoring tunnels for incident detection with little or no human operator intervention.